Depending on the fabric type, colored garments may be prone to fading and color loss. This can result in non-use of the garments and/or consumer dissatisfaction. Dark colors may be particularly susceptible to fading or loss of color. One means of restoring color to faded or worn fabrics is via the use of dyes. While dye compositions may be used to restore colored, faded or worn fabrics, dye compositions generally require complex steps, can be messy to use, and requires color matching of the fabric, which may be difficult in many cases. Accordingly, such methods may be inconvenient to the consumer.
Cationic polymers may be used to provide fabric care benefits. However, because such polymers are positively charged, such polymers may be difficult to formulate with anionic agents such as anionic surfactants often used in detergent compositions. This is particularly the case where cationic polymers are used at higher levels. In fact, at high levels, cationic polymers tend to agglomeration with the anionic surfactants used in detergent compositions to create an unpourable, phase-separated mixture, which is incompatible with consumer use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a product that can provide a color maintenance and/or rejuvenation benefit with or without the use of dyes, which may be sufficiently stable and has a rheology profile acceptable to consumers.